Ninjas and Pirates
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto went with Jiraiya on a trip but gets lost at sea and is saved by the Straw Hats now with a new group of friends will he change their world and will he be able to save his. Naruto One Piece cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas and Pirates

Naruto went with Jiraiya on a trip but gets lost at sea and is saved by the Straw Hats now with a new group of friends will he change their world and will he be able to save his. Naruto One Piece cross-over

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

"Well Naruto let's get going." Naruto sighed as he boarded the ship with Jiraiya. Naruto had only been two weeks from Konoha and already missed home.

"Man this is a big ship."

"Yep thirty feet nearly unsinkable."

"Nearly?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine now head to the cabin I got something to do." Naruto grumbled but did as his sensei said and headed inside. That night a terrible storm blew in that awoke Naruto. The boat was rocking and rain pounded the ship. Naruto got dressed and ran outside straight into Jiraiya.

"Oi what's going on?"

"Some rough waters just go inside and wait for it to pass." Before anything could be done a large wave crashed over the boat and tipped it over.

Next morning Shabondy Archipelago

Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were ready to set sail to fisherman island when Chopper called out something. "Guys somebody washed ashore here."

"What?" The others rushed over to see a blond kid hanging to a piece of plywood on the shore.

"We should help him." Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ran over to the kid as Chopper got his medical bag.

"He is still breathing." Chopper comes over and gives him a check up but cant find anything wrong with him.

"He should be fine."

"Should we wake him?"

"I'm not sure." Suddenly his eyes start to open.

"Hey he's waking up."

"Huh where am I?"

"You are on Shabondy Archipelago."

"Huh?"

"An island in the grand line."

"Grand line."

"Yeah you don't know about it."

"Nope sorry."

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha." The others look confused. "Never heard of it."

"Nope sorry."

"Man what am I to do now."

"You could come with us to Fishman island."

"Where?"

"An under water island where fishmen and mermaids live."

"Mermaids are the most beautiful creatures anywhere."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I bet that's where sensei was taking me since he's an old leach he'd love to peak on them to help write those books."

"Alright come on…um."

"Naruto Uzumaki just call me Naruto."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy these are some of my friends Zoro, Sanji and Chopper."

"Ok cool is that your ship." Naruto points to the Thousand Sunny.

"Yep come on I'll introduce you." Naruto got up and followed the others to the ship.

"Luffy what's going on?"

"This is Naruto he's going to ride with us for a bit."

"You sure that's wise?"

"It should be fine he does anything funny I'll send him flying."

"Jeez thanks Luffy."

"Ok this is or navigator Nami and over there is Robin and Usopp and the skeleton is Broke." Just then from inside the ship comes Franky. "And that's Franky."

"Yo."

"Wow he a robot."

"A cyborg actually."

"Cyborg cool what's a cyborg." Everyone face faults.

"A cross between robot and human."

"I see thanks."

"Well if everyone's ready we'll get the coating up and release the buoyancy bag to start sinking the ship."

"Wait sinking the ship?"

"Yeah we're going under water to fisherman island."

"I see that makes sense." A bubble starts to cover the ship.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"The ship is ready to go captain."

"Then onwards to fisherman island."

"Ok raise the sails we can use the sea currents to replace the wind to sail."

"Yes mam." Everyone went doing their business. Naruto stands off to the side feeling useless.

"Don't worry you're a guest don't feel like you're a burden."

"Thanks Nami-san." The ship starts to sink as the group finish and just start to chat. After a bit of sailing Franky calls everyone together.

"Listen up guys I have something to say."

"All your cool robot tech."

"No not right now guys it's about the ship." Once more Naruto felt awkward being around. "As you know Hachi had originally promised to guide us to fisherman island but he and Duval were both injured in a fight protecting the Sunny."

"Huh then why wasn't the ship damaged or anything?"

"Because the ship had a third protector Bartholomew Kuma."

"Wait what?"

"Yes when I arrived to the ship I saw him there and he said mission complete and walked off later I talked to Rayleigh and he said that Kuma was one of the leaders of the revolutionary army."

"No way."

"Yeah he saved our lives back then anyways later he returned to Rayleigh and told him he was allowing Dr. Vegapunk to turn him into a living weapon for some reason but he programmed one mission into himself about protecting our ship just know this that man saved us and the next time we meet him he will be nothing but a weapon."

"Oh man."

"So he was a good guy after all."

"In a way yes." Suddenly a ship comes up to the side of the sunny.

"What's going on."

"Get ready men were going to slaughter them." One man jumps onto their ship as they notice the ship is being pulled by a sea cow.

"What could it be your from Arlong's crew."

"Hey Luffy we've seen this guy before haven't we."

"Have we huh." Momo looks at Sanji and Luffy and runs away taking the ship with him.

"Ok men get those gatling guns ready and take them out even that new guy wait new guy."

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't mater who I am your all about to die." That's when Caribou notices he is all alone. "Mercy please mercy." The straw hats tie him up.

"So what do we do now?"

"Continue forward to the down sea current that will help us reach fisherman island quickly."

"How long do you think it will take us to make it."

"I'm not sure Naruto oh by the way you may want to grab a coat it's going to get cold." Naruto nods and grabs a coat and puts it on. After a couple of minutes they reach the down sea current.

"Here we go."

"Wait something's down there."

"It's a monster."

"It's not just a monster it's the Kraken."

"Everyone turn the ship around."

"No way we are going after that Octopus."

"Luffy pay attention this is bad look at it crushing that ship."

"So I'll tame it and it will pull our boat."

"Your crazy."

"Yeah if you fight it here it will damage the ship."

"I know a way you can fight that thing without hurting your ship."

"Oi shut up don't help them." Soon Luffy Zoro and Sanji are in small bubbles.

"It's like a diving suit you have air and can attack that thing to your hearts content."

"All right lets go." Luffy leads the charge. Luffy plans on ending the fight in one blow but the water weakens him and the Kraken tries to hit him. Sanji sees this and runs so fast he leaves his bubble kicks the tentacle and returns in a few seconds.

"When did Sanji get so fast?" The Kraken tries to hit him again only for Zoro to slash the tentacles off.

"Oi you two quit it I'm going to beat this thing and make it our pet." Luffy nails the Kraken knocking it out cold with one punch. A shark suddenly comes out and then the current picks up and sucks everyone down. When the come to a stop they are seven thousand meters down but Luffy Zoro and Sanji are gone.

"Damn them I told them to take the rope."

"Wow look how dark it is."

"Yeah this calls for something special I added in my makeover."

"Wow you have lights in you."

"Nipple lights." Naruto sweatdrops as Usopp hits him in the back of the head. The turn on lights that shine from the Sunny's lion head as they search.

"Where could those idiots be."

"We have a problem."

"What Broke?"

"That man has disappeared."

"Huh maybe he fell overboard he was tied up."

"No the ropes are here he somehow escaped."

"Don't worry about it we can handle him if it comes to that." Franky is walking to the deck when he notices the top of a barrel open and sees Caribou hiding in it. He nails it shut. Caribou yells at him. "Good thing he's an idiot or that could have been dangerous."

"Yeah what is he how did he hide in the barrel."

"He must be a logai type devil fruit user."

"Huh?"

"A special type of ability that allows them to change their body."

"Ok cool."

"Yeah as you saw our captain ate one too and is a rubber man." Naruto nodded and after a few close calls with being eaten by creatures they came across a fish that looked human.

"What's that?" Suddenly the ghost pirate ship the Flying Dutchmen appears.

"No way."

"It's the Flying Dutchmen oh man we are screwed."

"Wadatsumi attack that ship so we can steal it's treasure."

"Right captain."

"Franky use another coupe de burst so we can escape."

"We're out of fuel for that."

"What oh man." Before the thing can attack the Kraken appears and punches Wadatsumi.

"What the Kraken." The Kraken works over Wadatsumi for a bit.

"That's enough quit it." The Kraken stops and smiles as the others look out and see Luffy Zoro and Sanji.

"Guy's you're alive."

"Wow they actually tamed that thing." Luffy Zoro and Sanji were all in one bubble.

"Hey guys."

"Nami-san Robin-san."

"What are we going to do with you guys going off on your own like that."

"You guys were the ones that got lost."

"Anyways Surume is ready to pull the ship."

"That's a squid name oh never mind." Suddenly the volcano's act like they are going to erupt.

"We got to get out of here now."

"Right Surume run." The Kraken was already on the move as the volcano's erupted. The eruption caught Wadatsumi and the Flying Dutchmen. The Kraken jumps into a trench when a second eruption causes a rock avalanche. "Quick dodge it Surume." The Kraken was not fast enough but then Usopp shot something and grew seaweed which blocked the rocks. The Kraken got out of the way but a rock fell and hit him on the head. The group fell to the bottom of the trench.

"Oh man we're still alive."

"Why is there light down here?" That's when they see an island.

"Nami is that?"

"Yes that's fisherman island."

"All right we made it." The kraken grabs the boat ready to take them to the island when sea monsters appear before them.

"Ah the Straw Hat pirates we've heard of you you took out Arlong."

"What's it to you."

"We are the new Fisman pirates will you pledge your loyalty to us or do we have to sink your ship." It takes all of a minute for Luffy to decide.

"No way dummies." Just then using the last of their air Franky fires a super coup de burst to escape and reach the island. They break the outer bubble only to find out there are two bubbles as they fall into sea water.

Rogue: Done

Chaos: Wow nice story

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjas and Pirates

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Later

Naruto awoke with a startle to notice he is in a room. "How'd I get here?"

"Simple Caimie saved us." He looks over to see Sanji Chopper and Usopp.

"I see who's Caimie?"

"A mermaid who's a friend of ours." Just then Luffy awoke.

"What the?"

"Ah they are awake." Naruto and Luffy look towards the voice to see five very little mermaids.

"Wow cool."

"I know right." Suddenly a mermaid you could mistake as a teenager came into the room.

"Good your awake."

"Where are we?"

"My place I own an apartment by the mermaid cove which is where I work."

"Mermaid's and more mermaid's." Sanji looks like he is going to lose it but holds it in. "No I will not faint I will not nosebleed why on fisherman island."

"Ok he's weird." Luffy just laughs as the little mermaids from before bring a bag of clothes for them.

"Hey it's our clothes." Caimie and the little mermaids leave the room before the guys get dressed.

"Oh here's your hat by the way captain." Luffy smiles as he puts on his straw hat.

"Alright let's go and maybe find the others."

"Right." Caimie takes them all to an elevator that turns out to be a turtle. They reach the top and find a bunch of mermaids in water. Sanji starts to cry as the others look on.

"Wow is he ok."

"Come now why such the sad face come on in with us."

"I see so much happiness this must be the day I die."

"Now he's all depressed what happened too you for two years." Luffy laughs as Sanji tries to regain his bearings. After a few minutes Sanji seems to be back to normal.

"Wow his willpower is incredible."

"Yeah if he had any more nose bleeds he'd almost run out of blood and it's not exactly common either."

"Oh he has O negative huh." Everyone looks at Naruto. "What?"

"It's SRH negative."

"What the hell kind of blood type is that."

"Normal why?"

"But their A B and O aren't they."

"Nope but how can we have such a discrepancy in blood types when we live on the same planet."

"Who knows." Suddenly a ship starts to row up to the cove.

"Ah it's a royal ship Luffy everyone you need to hide." Naruto is confused but follows Luffy and the others behind a rock. The ship comes to a stop and the mermaids see it is the three princes of the kingdom themselves.

"Have you seen humans who go by the name the Straw Hat pirates." Naruto is even more confused until it hits him the ship he had been on was a pirate ship.

"No we haven't."

"Well then the border guard must have been mistaken sorry for intruding." The brothers turn the ship around when two things happen.

"You guys are pirates!" Naruto all but yelled and Sanji who had been hidden by one of the mermaids suddenly had a massive nose bleed.

"Huh they are here." soldiers start to jump off the ship as the group gathers around Sanji.

"Wait before arresting us can you help us for a minute my friend here is going to die if I can't get a blood transfusion done his blood is SRH negative." Everyone freezes as the others look around.

"Please help he might die." Suddenly Hammond comes out from hiding.

"Please no Fishman or Merman would ever share their blood with a human even if they did the human haters would give them the midnight penalty." Luffy and the others are shocked. "Now leave him to die Hoody Jones has called for your presence this instance and I'll take you by force if I have to." Luffy just looks down for a second.

"We aren't listening to you idiots." Luffy bends down. "Jet Pistol." Luffy wipes out all three Fishmen.

"Impressive." The sea monster comes up behind Luffy but he just stares at it and puts out his hand and stops the creature dead in its tracks.

"It didn't even attack."

"How could you not tell me you are pirates."

"Does it matter right now?"

"Not really but still…"

"Listen it's not our fault you didn't realize our flag was a pirate flag."

"Yeah Usopp I guess you're right." Just then a giant fish comes over the royal ship with Caimie on it.

"Luffy-chin guys up here." Luffy stretches his arms as everyone grabs on and fly up to the fish. "We'll go to town there has to be a human in town that can give Sanji-chin blood."

"Alright let's go then."

"Oi Chopper take some of my blood and see if it matches Sanji's."

"You sure Naruto?"

"Positive I haven't done much since joining you guys but maybe I can help with this."

"Right ok then give me your arm." Naruto complies as Chopper takes a cotton swab and dabs some rubbing alcohol on his arm. He pulls out a needle and takes his blood. "It will take a bit but I will know soon if your blood is a match."

"Good."

Later

Sanji slowly awoke. "Huh where am I."

"Sanji your awake."

"Yeah Luffy calm down."

"Is he ok."

"Yeah Naruto good job." Sanji blinks as he sees Naruto is who gave him the blood.

"Thanks kid."

"Yeah don't mention it Sanji-san." Caimie brings Luffy Usopp and Naruto into Madam Shirley's room.

"Madam these are my friends Luffy and Usopp and one of their friends Naruto."

"Hello you three."

"Wow you're a big mermaid."

"Yes I am Luffy-san."

"Hey what's up with the crystal ball Shirley-san."

"Ah Madam Shirley use to look into the future she was really good at it."

"Really wow."

"Yes well that time is behind me now no reason to worry about it but please stay away from that thing." Naruto who was about to touch it backs off.

"Oh that reminds me Madam Shirley Chopper says we cant let Sanji-chin know this is the back of the mermaid café."

"A strange prescription but ok Caimie."

"Come on we got to go to the star fishes house now."

"Oh yeah I got to give Pappug his clams I bet he's hungry."

"Oh Pappug is in the café enjoying a reunion with and old friend." The others walk around to the front just as Pappug and the skeleton Broke came out.

"Ah Luffy-san everyone how's it going?"

"Hey Broke."

"Everyone follow me we were getting ready to go to my home anyways." Everyone smiles as Pappug calls a taxi.

"Oh Pappug here's your clam."

"Thank you Caimie." Everyone boards the taxi as Pappug and Caimie explain that Van Der Decken was not a ghost but actually the descendant of the original man. The finally reach the home of Pappug who has a giant mansion.

"Wow why do you have such a big house? You're just a starfish." They get off at the mansion only to be drawn over to one of Pappug's stores where they find Nami arguing over the prices.

"Hey Pappug I hear this is your place what's up with the insane prices."

"They are designer prices since I'm so popular down here but I'll tell you what since you guys helped me so much two years ago take what you want for free." Nami has stars in her eyes and soon her Luffy, Usopp and Broke had cleaned out the entire store causing Naruto to laugh.

"Hey show some restraint won't you." No one pays any attention to Pappug who is silently crying. Suddenly people outside are running all over the place.

"What's going on?"

"Mister Pappug it's you know who." Pappug and Caimie look shocked as everyone else just blinks. They walk outside to see a giant merman ridding a whale.

"Wow that dudes huge."

"Ah everyone show your respect he's the king of the island."

"So that's Neptune huh."

"Yes." King Neptune and his whale Hoe stop before the straw hats.

"Are these the people who saved you?" The others notice the shark from earlier is behind Neptune.

"Ah it's that shark from the Kraken." The shark nods and Neptune smiles.

"Straw-hat pirates I invite you to the palace." Pappug and Caimie look on shocked as Luffy just smiles.

"Thanks sir." After a few minutes they reach the royal palace.

"Wow what a castle."

"Yes well please make yourself at home."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cool this story got four reviews for one chapter I hope that continues

Rogue: Yeah anyways please read and review the next chapter is going to jump ahead a bit so we can get to some action


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjas and Pirates

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece

Later

In Ryuuguu palace Naruto, Broke, Usopp and Zoro sat in a cage. "Well this is just great."

"Yeah how did that damn fish get so much stronger all of the sudden?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's time to get out of here."

"I agree with Naruto." Suddenly Broke's spirit comes out of his body.

"What the hell?"

"Yoho one day I was praying and my soul just came right out I bet you can 't guess what I did first."

"I hate him Zoro."

"Just calm down Usopp. Oi Broke get Pappug to grab my swords and bring them here I'll get us out of this."

"Yoho right away." After a few minutes Broke came back with Pappug who had Zoro's three katanas.

"Here you go Zoro-san." Zoro easily takes on sword and puts it in his mouth to cut his ropes and then using all three swords he cuts everyone else's ropes and then the cage. Just as they were trying to figure out how to escape Sanji and Franky show up with the Thousand Sunny.

"Huh oh looks like you guys escaped already."

"Yep."

"Ok well then jump aboard we got to get to Gyoncorde Plaza to meet up with the others and save Neptune and his family."

"Huh but didn't we just put a hurting on their army and now we are going to save them?"

"Yeah that's what we do." Naruto just shrugs as he jumps aboard with the others as the ship takes off.

Gyoncorde Plaza

The Thousand Sunny crash lands into the Plaza and everyone jumps off ready to fight. "Holy cow that's a lot of guys."

"That's right what can the eleven of you fools do against one hundred thousand men new fishmen pirates attack." Naruto is shocked at how calm the others are and just blinks as Luffy starts walking forwards.

"Oi Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro and the others look on as all of the sudden Naruto senses killing intent radiate off of Luffy.

"Holy cow what is Luffy doing that's some serious killing intent."

"Killing intent? It's Haki the kings disposition to be more exact you have to be borne with this Haki."

"Wow it's just spiritual presser where I come from almost anyone can use it." As that sinks in Luffy drops over fifty thousand guys with his will alone.

"Heh good job Luffy but you didn't have to thin the numbers that much."

"Oh sorry Zoro."

"Heh hey sword boy I bet I can beat more guys then you."

"Hum you say something nose bleed?"

"Asshole." Sanji eye twitches as he and Zoro stare each other down.

"Come on fight later." Zoro just sighs as Sanji swoons over Nami.

"Of course Nami-swan." Naruto smirks.

"Oi Luffy you want an army to handle the rift-raft that are still left?"

"Huh that would be cool but we don't have an army or anything like that." Naruto just makes his favorite hand seal.

"Let me handle that shadow clone jutsu." In a poof of smoke over thirty thousand Naruto's appear

"Holy cow."

"What the hell is that?"

"That's so cool Naruto."

"Super we have a literal one man army now."

"It's called chakra these guys are my clones and can do what ever I do."

"Wow chakra huh?"

"Yeah it's your spiritual and physical energy that everyone has in them you combined it and get chakra."

"Wait everyone has chakra?"

"Well that's as far as we know on my home continent Sanji I'm not sure if you guys have it or not."

"I see."

"Yeah anyways the only flaw my army of clones have is they take a hit and they are done."

"So in other words they are useless."

"Oh and do you want to fight eleven against fifty thousand or would you rather have some back up sword boy?"

"Fair enough but if your clones get in my way I'll take them out myself."

"Jeez thanks Zoro I'm so glad I'm on your side." Naruto deadpanned as Zoro just shrugged.

"Don't worry about him Naruto the rest of us are more than happy for the help."

"Thanks Usopp." Naruto and one of his clones charge a fishman as he starts the preparations for the Resangan. "Watch this Resangan." Naruto slams the ball of swirling chakra into the fishman's gut sending him flying into more fishmen taking out five guys at once. "Hah time to go wild clones."

"Yes sir." Naruto and his clones pull out kunai and shuriken and start raining them down on Hoody's lackeys.

"Damn brat our strength wont mater if we cant get close to him!" Hoody watches as his men are being pelted by weapons by the blond kid. Hoody looks to his left.

"Howard take care of that brat." The giant killer whale fishman nods as he takes off his giant sword and starts to walk forward. Naruto watches as everyone and his clones are easily beating the crap out of their opponents. Naruto looks closer and notices one of the fishmen with a giant sword walking forward and easily blocking any attack that got close to him. Three clones try to jump him but he easily cuts them to ribbons as they poof out of existence. Naruto sighs as he walks towards the man who suddenly flies towards him at insane speeds for his size. Naruto moves at the last minute as Howard comes down and shatters the ground under him with the sword.

"What the hell man!"

Naruto vs. Howard

"I'm surprised you could dodge that attack human."

"Yeah well doing unpredictable things is my forte." Howard just nods as he lifts his sword up and flings it right at Naruto who ducks under the blade only to find a knee coming up to meet his face and sends him flying. Naruto bounces off the ground a few times before coming to a stop. Naruto looks to his left and sees the dudes sword buried in the ground and grins as he get up and tries to pull it out of the ground only to realize it is way to heavy for him to move. "What the fuck?" Howard appears behind him and grabs him by the back of his shirt before throwing him away from his sword. Naruto lands on his feet and looks on as Howard easily rips the sword free from the ground. "No way that thing is really heavy how did you move it?"

"Simple I'm borne ten times stronger than you so my one ton sword is far to heavy for a human to move."

"One ton that's crazy."

"Indeed now prepare to die." Howard moves at blistering speeds and uses the blunt side of his sword and bats Naruto away like he was a bug. Naruto lands hard and slowly gets back up only to duck at the last second as Howard tries to take off his head. "Just give up and your life will end quickly and I will put you out of your pain."

"Fuck you fish face." Howard gains a tick mark.

"Never mind I'll make this as painful as possible for you." Howard moves over and almost splits Naruto in half but he dodges at the last second. Naruto is on the defensive as he continues to dodge attacks from Howard. "Stand still human."

"Like hell I will you'll kill me idiot." Howard moves again and smacks Naruto in the face sending him into the air and then grabs his ankle before he flies off and slams him into the ground and prepares to take off his head. 'Fuck I'm dead not good.'

** 'Damn brat give me control I'll handle this.'**

'Hell no fox face.'

** 'Do you want to die or not.' **Naruto sighs.

'Only fight the guys that are trying to kill us and my new friends.'

** 'Don't order me around brat I'll beat whatever gets in my way to live.'**

'Fine I don't have much of a choice anyways.'

** 'No you don't.' **Naruto closes his eyes for a second and Howard thinks he has registered that this was his fate. As Howard's sword slams where his head was though he noticed he hit nothing.

"What the hell."

** "Indeed." **Howard turns and sees Naruto standing there but he could tell something was off he radiated power and fear and his eyes were blood red instead of blue and a weird power was covering his body.

"What did you do?"

** "Nothing yet I have to get used to fighting in this form before I can claim to have done anything." **Howard blinks confused as to what he meant. In that moment he blinked Naruto closed the distance and nailed him with a punch that sent him flying. **"Not fast enough damn human body." **Howard lands and bounces a couple of times before stopping and gets back up and spits out blood and a few teeth.

"How is he suddenly so strong?" Howard looks at Naruto who is standing there waiting for him to come back. Howard growls as he charges back and swings his sword in an arch and sees Naruto is not moving and grins until his sword is stopped dead in it's tracks. Howard tries to pull his sword back but can't get it out of Naruto's grip and for the first time Howard starts to shake in fear a little.

** "Come on is this the best you got a sword and an above average strength boring." **Kyuubi was bored this fight was not worth his time as far as he was concerned that was until Howard smirked.

"You want more of a challenge then let me take one of these." He holds up the drug that amplified the fishman's strength to twenty times that of a human and sees Kyuubi nod in allowance. Howard pops the pill and suddenly rips his sword free of Kyuubi's hold which surprises the demon. Howard punches Kyuubi right in the face causing the demon to slide across the ground a few feet.

** "That's more like it." **Kyuubi growled in approval as he charged Howard and punched only for Howard to faze out of existence and pop up behind him and smack him into the ground so hard the Kyuubi bounces off the ground and then gets kicked in the back and sent flying across the plaza. Kyuubi flips in the air and lands on his feet and has the biggest grin ever on his face. He turns and blocks the punch from Howard and throws his own which Howard grabs.

"Now we are in a stalemate aren't we boy." Kyuubi growls.

** "First off no and second I'm not that stupid child I am the Kyuubi strongest being in existence."**

"Yet you are stuck inside a boy." Kyuubi growls and then lunges forward and bites him in the shoulder causing Howard to let go of his hand and Kyuubi released his bite to slug Howard across the face.

** "Ha fish not as good as human but since I only got you I guess it will do for now." **Kyuubi blast across the ground and nails Howard with a shoulder tackle causing Howard to roll across the ground. As Howard gets up Kyuubi slashes him with his claws across his face leaving a deep slash. Just then the giant fishman from that Vander Decken dude if the Kyuubi remembered correctly fell into the plaza causing everyone to look up and see a giant ship coming towards the island. **"Well damn looks like we will all be crushed to death if that thing hits."**

"That bastard Vander Decken betrayed us." Howard suddenly jumped all the way up to one of the chains hanging off the ship.

** "Damn that was a jump." **He sees Luffy receive something from the fishman that was on their side and then fly up to the chain to chase Hoody. **"My fight ran away but that kid isn't afraid to go into the water so maybe he has a way to breath." **Kyuubi runs over to Jinbe. **"Hey do you have more of whatever you gave that kid that fish I was fighting jumped up there to fight that Vander Decken guy and I want to play with him some more."**

"Who are you you are not the boy?" Kyuubi grins.

** "Don't worry I'm helping you out and I doubt you want that kid fighting two of those fish dudes at once which is what will happen if I don't go up there." **Jinbe sighs as he hands Kyuubi another bubble making coral as Kyuubi puts it in his mouth and jumps all the way up to the chain to go after Howard. The boat slowly changes course heading into the ocean as it chased the mermaid princess. Kyuubi sees Howard not that much farther ahead of him and blows on the coral making a bubble for him as he runs up the chain at Howard who was climbing it. **"Oi fish boy wait up we aren't done yet."** Howard looks down as he enters the sea and growls as Kyuubi breaks through the bubble surrounding the island and gets into the ocean where Howard suddenly lets go of the chain and starts to swim towards Kyuubi. **"Ok lets fight fishy." **Howard roared as he moved faster than before and hit Kyuubi far harder than before dislodging him from the chain as Kyuubi floated through the sea and quickly stopped as Howard came down towards him and stopped.

"As you can tell we are far stronger in the sea then on land so Kyuubi whatever you are I hope you are ready to die in the sea." Kyuubi just grinned as he beckoned Howard to come at him. Howard quickly cut the distance and threw a punch only to hit nothing before Kyuubi nailed him in the back with a kick and sent Howard tumbling through the ocean and then as Howard stopped he turned to see Kyuubi right in his face and nail him with a punch. Kyuubi started to circle Howard and beat him around like a pinball. Then with a deafening roar Kyuubi spun and kicked Howard in the gut and used his body as a shield as the reentered the bubble surrounding the island and crash in the middle of the plaza bringing the fighting to a standstill for a moment. Kyuubi grabs Howard and holds him over his head as he walks out of the crater he created and threw him at the other fishman.

** "I demand a challenge not some piece of crap like him now which fool will fight me!" **Kyuubi chuckles as the fishman all take a step back from him as he stands there before sighing. **"Well then my fun is done I'll let the brat back out now." **Kyuubi closes his eyes and slowly the power surrounding Naruto disappears as he opens his eyes and they are blue again. Usopp walks over to Naruto as the fishman stay as far away from them as possible.

"Holly crap Naruto you beat a fishman by yourself."

"Well um actually I didn't really beat him it's a long story I'll tell ya after we aren't fighting an army of fish anymore."

"Ok." Usopp just blinks as they watch as Noah is suddenly stopped by sea kings grabbing ahold of the chains and pulling it off.

Later after the party at Ryuuguu palace

"Ok Naruto what did you mean about you not beating a fishman?" Everyone looked at Naruto as Usopp finished his question.

"It's pretty complicated but here it goes where I come from everyone has this stuff we can use called chakra it's what helped me make those clones and that blue ball that hurt those fishmen anyways when I was borne a monster made out of chakra that we called a demon and named Kyuubi attacked my village well being made out of chakra it can't be killed only trapped and so to protect the village the man in charge that we call Hokage used a jutsu that killed him at the cost of sealing the demon and well he sealed it in me I couldn't fight that fishman he was too strong so Kyuubi took over and beat him that's who you saw dare the fishman to fight him not me luckily he had his fun and didn't feel like fighting anymore he's also the reason I need to become stronger guys way stronger than me are coming after him to use to destroy my country and will hurt the people I care for anyways that's it inside me is the strongest thing from my country a being of pure chakra that can and will destroy whatever the hell it wants to which is why I don't like having to use his chakra because he can take over and hurt others if he feels like it."

"Wait but he helped you so is he good?"

"No Luffy he wont hesitate to forcefully take over if he feels the need and he will kill you if you get in his way with no remorse."

"So then just become so strong you don't need him."

"That's why I'm here to learn how to fight better and become stronger but I don't know how so I have to find my teacher."

"Then come with us."

"Huh?"

"It's simple really we live in the same world and why we may not know where you live if you sail with us you will become infamous and surly they will hear of you and come to get you and take you home."

"Wow Luffy is actually making sense that's a little scary." Luffy gains a tick mark as Usopp tries not to laugh.

"You guys make it sound like I'm stupid." Sanji puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Luffy but you are my friend string but not that bright." Luffy just pouts as Chopper and Usopp snicker.

"Maybe I will if by the time we leave if my sensei doesn't show up I'll just jump along for the ride."

Meanwhile Shabondy Archipelago

Jiraiya awakes with a start he had a weird dream of Naruto fighting a fish that was also a man but it wasn't Kisame. "What the hell happened?"

"Ah Jiraiya-san your awake finally." Jiraiya looks over to see the ship captain.

"Where are we?"

"That's just it I have never heard of the island we are on."

"Well where is Naruto?"

"That boy that was with us hasn't been seen."

"What!"

"Calm down Jiraiya-san we've been looking it's been a day and we haven't been off this island he could have just ended up somewhere else."

"Oh no what will I tell Tsunade hey there me and that crew are fine but I lost our godson she'll kill me."

"All we can do is look and then return home."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice one

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


End file.
